Plus Que Juste
by Emeraude noire
Summary: *Traduction* Kagome est prise par Sesshomaru. Il veut le Tessaïga... mais ses objectifs changeront-ils au cours du temps?
1. Juste un détecteur de fragments

**Titre :_ Plus que juste  
_**

**Titre original :_ More Than Just  
_**

**Auteur : Sesshy's Lil Angel  
**

**Traductrice : Emeraude noire**

**Genre : Romance  
**

**Rating : T  
**

**Pairing : Sesshomaru x Kagome / Miroku x Sango  
**

**Résumé : ****Kagome attrape InuYasha avec Kikyo et elle ne peut plus le supporter. Elle s'enfuit et va directement dans les bras de Sesshomaru. Quand Sesshomaru la ramène dans son château que va-t-il arriver? Comment réagira-t-il quand une guerre est menée contre son château à la recherche de Kagome? **  


**Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**En espérant que vous aimerez! (Et n'oubliez pas la petite review ) ^^ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Juste un détecteur de fragments de perle**

- **Oh, InuYasha va me tuer. Je suis trop en retard ! **Se murmura-t-elle Kagome tandis qu'elle se hissait sur le sommet du puits. Elle jeta son sac rembourré sur le rebord du puits mais perdit, dans l'action, son équilibre.

Kagome laissa échapper un cri en tombant dans le fond du puits. Se relevant brusquement, elle dépoussiéra son uniforme et sortit de l'ancien puits pour atterrir dans les environs sombres.

Kagome ramassa son sac jaune et avait seulement fait quelques pas en direction du village, quand elle remarqua une douce lumière blanche venant de plus loin dans la forêt. **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** se demanda-t-elle à voix haute. Ne s'en souciant pas plus, elle se remit en chemin vers le village. Elle fut arrêter dans son élan, quand de familiers collecteurs d'âmes glissèrent derrière elle. _Kikyo ! _Oubliant toutes les pensées d'aller au village, Kagome suivit les collecteurs d'âmes à une distance sûre.

Remarquant que la lumière devenait plus lumineuse, Kagome choisit avec précaution ses pas, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle arrivait au bout du chemin et atterrit dans une clairière. Kagome choisit un arbre touffu pour s'y cacher derrière et espionner la scène qui se passait devant elle. Comme elle s'y attendait, InuYasha se tenait devant Kikyo. Son dos était face à elle.

Au grand dam de Kagome, les yeux de Kikyo rencontrèrent les siens. Rougissant, Kagome se ressaisit plus loin dans le feuillage et écouta attentivement leur conversation.

- **InuYasha, **roucoula Kikyo toisant l'endroit où elle avait vu Kagome, **cette fille, ma réincarnation, qu'est-elle pour toi ? **

- **Tu veux parler de Kagome ? Rien Kikyo… elle n'est rien, seulement un détecteur de fragments, **répondit InuYasha. Kagome ne remarqua pas le ton endormi de sa voix.

Le cœur de Kagome martela douloureusement sa poitrine. Alors c'était tout ce qu'elle était pour lui ?

- **Donc après que tu ais trouvé tous les fragments ? **Kikyo se rapprocha du hanyô, sachant que Kagome regardait.

- **C'est tout. Elle retournera chez elle et ne reviendra jamais. Je t'apporterais la perle de Shikon, **répondit docilement InuYasha. Il enroula ses bras autour de la miko.

Les yeux de Kagome s'agrandirent de choc. _InuYasha… ? _

Kikyo jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et remarqua l'expression du visage de Kagome. Encore un peu plus. Retournant son regard vers InuYasha, elle murmura, **Tu ne me quitteras plus ? **

- **Jamais; je ne te quitterais jamais pour cette idiote de détecteur de fragment. **

Kagome allait vomir. Elle retourna dans la clairière. Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que le couple allait devenir plus intime maintenant.

OoOoO

- **Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça Kikyo ? **demanda InuYasha, de retour à la réalité. Il s'éloigna d'elle et se retourna pour scanner le périmètre de la clairière.

Une fois qu'elle était sûre que Kagome soit parti, Kikyo avait envoyé ses collecteurs d'âmes pour retracer son parcours et recouvrir son odeur. InuYasha ne saura jamais. **Rien InuYasha, je dois partir maintenant. Retourne voir les autres. Peut-être que ton détecteur de fragments est revenu. **

Les pensées d'InuYasha tournèrent vaguement ses mots dans sa tête, _Détecteur de fragments ? _

Kikyo vit les émotions ralenties se glisser sur ses traits. _Hm… il va bientôt devenir conscient. _Lui serrant la main une dernière fois, Kikyo se retourna et disparut dans la forêt. Elle laissa quelques collecteurs d'âmes avec lui pour le raccompagner en dehors de la forêt et cacher l'odeur révélatrice des fleurs de Sakura.

InuYasha se tourna lentement et se dirigea vers le village. Comme Kikyo l'avait voulu, il avait complètement manqué l'odeur de Kagome. En arrivant à la hutte de Kaede, il rentra à l'intérieur et s'assit à côté de Miroku.

- **Où étais-tu ? **demanda Sango pas du tout intéressée, levant les yeux de son étude approfondie sur les planches.

Le son de sa voix le sortit de sa brume et il retourna à la vigilance. **Nulle part, j'étais juste à côté du puits pour attendre Kagome ? **répondit-il d'une voix mesurée.

Les yeux verts de Shippo se rétrécirent et il renifla exagérément. **Alors pourquoi as-tu une odeur de terre de sépulture et d'os sur toi ? **

Tout le monde arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire et lança un regard au hanyô, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne d'où pouvait provenir cette odeur.

L'œil d'InuYasha se crispa et il lança un regard meurtrier au kitsune, **Alors quoi ? **

- **InuYasha, **commença Kaede, **Es-tu certain que rien ne s'est produit entre toi et ma sœur ainé ? Si ce n'est pas le cas alors, où pourrait être Kagome ? **

InuYasha semblait tout juste remarquer que Kagome n'était pas dans la hutte. **Elle est probablement en retard comme d'habitude, **répondit-il d'un air moqueur.

OoOoO

_Pourquoi n'ai-je même pas de la peine pour InuYasha ? _pensa Kagome tandis qu'elle se précipita à travers la forêt, les larmes s'échappant de ses yeux. Des branches basses et des brindilles s'accrochèrent à ses vêtements laissant des petites coupures et des égratignures rouges sur sa peau. Quand elle fut trop épuisée pour courir encore, Kagome ralentit pour marcher et choisit une clairière près d'une source pour y passer la nuit. Elle fit un feu pour lui tenir chaud et ramassa assez de branches et de brindilles tombés par terre pour garder le feu allumé toute la nuit. Enfin installée, Kagome sortit la nourriture qu'elle avait préparée chez elle et la mangea rapidement, savourant la sensation de la bonne nourriture sur sa langue après une longue course.

Après avoir mangé avec le contenu de son cœur, Kagome emballa ses restes, les mit dans son sac et était sur le point de sortir son sac de couchage quand elle se souvint qu'il était dans la hutte de Kaede.

Se grognant dessus, Kagome choisit un coin d'herbes particulièrement moelleux pour y dormir. S'allongeant dessus, elle se tourna sur le côté et s'endormit instantanément.

OoOoO

Il faisait ses tournées hebdomadaires quand une odeur familière atteint le nez de Sesshomaru. C'était faible mais c'était sans aucun doute l'odeur de la jeune fille trainant avec son frère. Elle était sur ses terres et elle était seule. Se rapprochant plus, il remarqua que son odeur avait un mélange de sel et de sang séché.

Un cri strident interrompit ses rêveries. Sesshomaru se retourna pour voir un simple démon avec de longs bras et des mains osseuses, vêtus de haillons aux couleurs sales commencait à arracher les vêtements d'une humaine, ses yeux rouges et gourmands.

Sesshomaru bondit vers le démon et le coupa facilement en deux. La femme s'accrocha à ses vêtements déchiquetés et se couvrit du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Se prosternant devant le seigneur de l'Ouest, elle bégaya, **M-merci beaucoup M'Seigneur.**

Sesshomaru hocha la tête et commença à s'éloigner, conscient que la femme le regardait, puis elle se précipita vers son refuge.

Sesshomaru fit demi-tour et commença à faire chemin vers la marge de ses terres, là où était la jeune fille de l'hanyô dormait.


	2. Confrontation

**Chapitre 2 – Confrontation**

- **InuYasha ! Es tu sûr qu'elle ait pris ce chemin ? **Haleta Miroku tandis qu'il courait derrière le hanyô à travers la forêt dense.

- **Bien sûr que je le suis ! Son odeur va par là, **après un moment il ajouta, **celle de Sesshomaru aussi. **Sur ça; InuYasha accéléra forçant Miroku à rejoindre Sango et Shippo sur Kirara.

- **Kagome s'en est aller assez loin en considérant le fait que cela ne fait qu'une heure ou deux,** songea Sango.

- **Elle doit beaucoup courir dans son monde, **répondit Miroku avec un froncement de sourcil.

- **Je me demande ce qu'il va se passer,** se murmura Shippo anxieusement.

- **Nous y sommes presque,** dit InuYasha par-dessus son épaule.

OoOoO

Sesshomaru atterrit avec élégance dans la clairière où la femme d'InuYasha dormait.

- **InuYasha… pourquoi ? **

Sesshomaru observa tranquillement la fille endormit devant lui elle marmonnait dans son sommeil avec un ton de trahison dans sa voix. Soudainement, elle se redressa et cria, **ASSIT !**

Au loin, Sesshomaru entendit un faible bruit sourd et les marmonnements de colère du hanyô, ''_Alors ils viennent.''_

Kagome, qui n'avait pas remarqué le taiyoukai derrière elle, et encore moins les voix de ses amis, se frotta les yeux et commença à jeter paresseusement des brindilles dans le feu mourant.

-** Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec le hanyô ? **demanda Sesshomaru.

Kagome se figea.

- **Eh bien ?** poursuivit Sesshomaru, avançant de quelque pas. Kagome était aussi rigide qu'une planche mais elle ne répondit pas. En un instant, Sesshomaru l'avait épinglé à un arbre avec sa main serrée autour de son cou, **je t'ai posé une question, jeune fille.**

Kagome lui lança un regard noir mais resta silencieuse.

Sesshomaru resserra son étreinte et regarda la fille essayait désespérément de retirer ses doigts de son cou. Elle ne réussit qu'à se couper avec ses griffes.

- **InuYasha… m'a trahit, **haleta-t-elle finalement.

Comme si c'était le signal, InuYasha débarqua dans la clairière suivit de près de Sango, Miroku, Shippo et de Kirara. **Laisse-la partir, bâtard ! **grogna InuYasha sur Sesshomaru, laissant sa main sur la poignée de Tessaiga.

Sesshomaru en revanche resta silencieux en fait il ne se retourna même pas mais regarda plutôt la jeune fille. Tout d'abord, elle avait l'air soulagé, puis comme si elle se rappelait quelque chose, ses yeux brillaient de colère. Sentant que quelque chose d'intéressant allait arriver, Sesshomaru la relâcha.

Elle tomba au sol mais se releva immédiatement et se rua vers InuYasha, oubliant apparemment la présence de Sesshomaru.

- **Kagome ! Tu es… **

- **Ferme la, InuYasha ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! **l'interrompit Kagome en colère.

InuYasha pâlit d'un air coupable, **Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire ? **

- **Tu sais exactement de quoi je parle ! **Cracha Kagome, les yeux remplis de larmes de colères.

- **Kagome… s'il t…**

- **Ne fais pas ça ! Laisse-moi seule, **cria-t-elle.

- **Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? **demanda-t-il impuissant.

Kagome s'arrêta dans son élan et ses yeux se plissèrent, **Je ne suis rien pour toi; je ne suis qu'un misérable détecteur de fragments**. **Après** **que tu auras reconstitué la perle de Shikon, tu iras courir vers ta si précieuse **_**Kikyo**_** et tu me quitteras. Tu ne fais que m'utiliser !** La voix de Kagome était froide et accusant, tandis qu'elle insistait sur le nom de la miko d'un ton venimeux.

InuYasha fronça les sourcils à son ton et devint immédiatement sur la défensive, **Ne dis pas son nom. **

_Oh ?, _pensa Sesshomaru amusé, haussant légèrement les sourcils.

Kagome sembla surprise pour une seconde, mais la surprise tomba rapidement tandis que la froideur s'infiltra dans ses yeux.

- **Son aura devient noire, **murmura Miroku d'une voix stupéfaite.

Kagome se retourna brusquement et commença à s'éloigner quand InuYasha la rejoint et attrape son épaule, **Kagome !**

En un clin d'œil, la jeune fille se retourna et enfonça une main tendu dans la poitrine du demi-démon. A la surprise de tous, il fut projeté en arrière. InuYasha la regarda avec horreur alors que Kagome resta figée dans la position qu'elle était. Une boule d'énergie rose se forma dans sa paume mais elle fut rapidement recouverte d'une énergie noire. Le globe grossit de façon alarmante et se dirigea vers l'avant de façon inattendu. Il fut absorbé par le corps d'InuYasha et il cria d'agonie.

- **Ce n'est pas bon,** fit remarquer Sango désespérément, **Que lui arrive-t-il ?**

Shippo enfouit son visage dans la fourrure de Kirara, _Contrôle toi Kagome ! _

Kagome se redressa et lentement se leva dans les airs. Son corps produisait de la lumière noire. Ses yeux sombres se rétrécirent très légèrement, mais en réponse InuYasha rejeta sa tête en arrière et hurla de douleur.

Une flèche venue de nulle part vola et fila en direction de Kagome, et était entourée d'une douce lumière bleue. L'énergie noire bougea pour former une barrière et la flèche se désintégra une fois au contact de la barrière sombre. Les yeux ne quittant jamais le hanyô, Kagome produisit une autre boule d'énergie et l'envoya vers le propriétaire de la flèche. D'une voix basse et mortelle, Kagome dit, **Je vais reprendre ça**. Quelque chose de pure et blanc bombarda dans la direction de Kagome, dissipant complètement la barrière noire. Cela a été tiré dans son corps et tout ce qui été devenu noir se transforma en un doux rose.

Tandis que la lumière commença à disparaître, InuYasha arrêta de hurler et s'écroula sur le sol.


End file.
